New allies
by chiruri chikorate
Summary: Yami bakura has found a new master Shego will this new partnership last


Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible or Yu-Gi-Oh. Thanks to Morncreek for beta-ing.

_Shego's P.O.V.  
_

_The place is so cold_, I thought, rubbing my arms against each other for warmth. Stupid Drakken, insisting that since I was going to be in Japan anyway that I might as well pick up this thing called a Millennium Ring from Ryou Bakura. Doctor D. had shown me this picture of the long white hair girl with ivory skin, For Christ sake she looked like even the slightest gust of wind could knock her over. This was going to be a piece of cake.

The plan was to wait until late at night, create some sort of diversion to get her away from the house. Once she left the house my job was to snatch the ring; which brought me to right now, silently massaging my arms and legs to keep warm while I passed the time. I left the window open so she did not get suspicious that someone was inside her house. I was waiting for midnight if I could last that long.

I was freezing so much of my butt off that I could almost leave it behind on the trunk I was sitting on. At least there were interesting things to look at, like the diorama with a glass window and several miniatures in it. A particular one was the weirdest looking miniature I had ever seen. This miniature had blond hair with purple streaks and unusually purple eyes, and seemed designed to look like an elf. _A miniature with impossibly high hair_, I mused while chuckling to myself. _Someone either has to tell this kid the eighties are over, or he has a Jimmy Neutron height complex and is trying to make himself look taller._

At last it was midnight – time for me to do what I do best. I walked up to the old wooden attic door that would lead into the actual house, slowly approaching it so I didn't make much noise.

I peered around the hallway by opening the attic door a crack. It creaked partly due to lack of grease and partly because it was simply an old door. I darted forward when I heard footsteps on the bottom of the stairs. Time to put my experience at breaking and entering to good use. I lightly closed the door behind me and ended up in the bathroom. I examined my new hiding spot. It was a full bathroom, with: cabinets, sink, mirror, toilet (the lid was up; I cringed inside), and shower and tub. The walls that were painted navy with white trim particularly reminded me of the marines.

I heard a boy's voice outside the bathroom door so I climbed into the bathtub (carefully not squeaking my footwear on the smooth surface), lowered the blue and white striped shower curtain, and finally I laid down, face up, so he couldn't see my shadow.

I hoped he didn't take a shower or this would get ugly, my mind conjuring up a vivid mental image that I totally did not need. I could hear him argue with himself – something about a dead Pharaoh and a tournament of some kind called 'Battle City'. All the while his voice switched from a pleasant English accent to a gruff voice that I came to associate with in my line of work as belonging to a professional thief. All of a sudden the gruff voice spoke up and said, "We are not alone."

The boy with the English accent sighed. "Really, I think all those so-called years of experience…" I could vaguely see his shadow using air quotes around the words 'years of experience'.

The gruff voice responded by throwing his hands up and grunting. "Fine. Look at the bottom of the bathtub for yourself." Jumping into action I flipped into a crouch to make myself smaller.

I saw the target through a crack between the curtain and the wall; he was wearing the Millennium Ring. Standing on the bathtub, I used the bar holding up the shower curtain to jump onto his back throwing my arms around his skinny neck. "I didn't know guys could look this prissy," I whispered in his ear, making him shake from the close contact, and kicked him in the back of his knees forcing him hit the bathrooms tile floor in the impact. Imagine, I commented, chuckling to myself, a kid his age talking to himself. And I thought Dr. D was nuts.

"Man, kid, you made this too easy," I said to myself as I lifted the pendent called the Millennium Ring off his neck and into my hand.

I started to make my way towards the door while I was bent down to look at it more closely. As I left I heard Ryou shout from the bathroom, "Yes! I am finally free of that cursed ring!" My god that kid needed a therapist, I thought to myself. I clenched the Ring in my hands tighter. My experience as a thief taught me to guard an object like it would disappear the minute I let it out of my sight. Oh well, I contemplated, not my problem – I already have what I need. Shrugging my shoulders like I was eliminating the thought from my mind, I closed the door behind me.

I made it to Drakken's lair in record time. I swore the best thing about hover cars was that the cops have no way into the sky to issue their stupid speeding tickets. Once I got inside and showed the ring to Dr. D, I began feeling like someone was whispering in my ear _put it on like a good a little hostess._

Rubbing my head in my head to try to prevent the headache I knew this was going to end up causing me, I finally put the ring on for minute hoping the voice would shut up. The moment I did, I froze. Immediately standing in front of me was an exact duplicate of that kid only butt naked and see through.

Another difference was the dodgy smirk forming as he began to speak, reproaching me that he would not have a disobedient hostess, not to mention I should be grateful he didn't kill me on the spot for such negligence. That's when my legs stopped supporting my weight, causing me to buckle. The world went black.


End file.
